My Secret Rapture
by mallorya662
Summary: The story of Tigerlily Marie Snape/Black. Daughter of Sirius Black and Delilah Snape, Tiger has no idea where she belongs. Part of her wants to be good and fight for Dumbledore, who helped raise her...but the power of the dark side is so tempting.
1. To those who know nothing

June 8, 2009

_**To those who care,**_

Most girls grow up with a mother, a father, and maybe a sister or brother. Most girls dream of unicorns and castles and a prince that will one day come and take them away from their lives and live happily ever after. Most girls don't have twin boys as best friends and they definitely don't help with the pranks and life threatening situations the boys think up…good thing I'm not like most girls.

My name is Tigerlily Marie Snape (or Black, I'm not quite sure, actually). I was raised by my uncle, Severus Snape and have recently met my father, Sirius Black. I dream of dragons and dangerous animals and I LOVE potions and dark magic. Sirius says I shouldn't, but Sevy says it's fine as long as I keep it behind closed doors. My best friends are Fred and George Weasley and, they're also known as the clowns (and players) of Hogwarts. But they're exciting and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for them, not even a chance to see my mother before I die. Mother died giving birth to me. Sirius was heartbroken, she was his only love. Severus was too, she was his sister after all. I don't have any siblings, but I don't know what I'd do if Fred or George died.

Well, I suppose I've ranted enough. Oh, Severus is calling me. I think he's found the morphing potion I made…uh oh, he's drank it and sprouted feathers. I've got to go.

_**Love,**_

_**Tigerlily Marie Snape/Black**_


	2. The invitation

I sat on the stairs of the castle, feeling the morning sun warm my skin and secretly wishing for rain. A barking sounded from the cabin on the grounds; Hagrid and Fang were up. I decided to visit them later on, especially since Hagrid's emotions had been rocky with Buckbeak gone. If only her knew that his hippogriff was safely in the Potter's yard with Sirius and James looking after him. I think Lily's afraid of the enormous creature, actually. But that's a personal problem.

I heard footsteps behind me and as I turned a tall black haired man dressed in black robes and holding a mug came into view. He gave me a side ways glance before staring at the lake and asking, "Why are you out here so early? I thought you enjoyed sleeping in late during the summer."

"I do, but my body wouldn't allow me today. Something will happen soon." I couldn't keep the omniscient tone from my voice.

Severus turned to look at me curiously. "What makes you think that?"

I shrugged.

We were quiet for a moment before Severus said, "Oh a letter from Molly came this morning."

I perked up and looked at him. "What did she say?"

"Nothing really," He said leaning against the wall. "She just asked if you would be interested in going to the Quidditch World Cup. I haven't written back yet."

Excitement filled my body. I'd never been into Quidditch before, but the prospect of spending time with Weasley's was extremely tempting. I almost told Severus to write back with a definite yes, but then I remembered Draco's letter. He also asked me to go to the World Cup with his family. I sighed.

"The Malfoy's already asked you." Severus stated with a slight smile.

I sighed. "Yea. They did. And I said yes."

"The Weasley's will be upset, but they'll see you there."

"Yea."

"Do want to write or should I?" Severus asked.

"You can." I stood up and stretched. "I'm going to sleep for a few more hours I'm exhausted."

He nodded. "Sleep well. Remember, the Malfoys will be here for you in four days at noon."

"Right." And with that I walked back inside Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry and up to my room in the Gryffindor Tower to get some rest.

"How've you been?"

Draco Malfoy stood in front of me, his blonde hair shining in the sun and for once not stuck to his head. The two of us were sitting in the grass by the lake, waiting for our guardians to finish their conversation, which could take forever with Narcissa talking.

"Good. Bored. I've been locked away in the castle all summer." I tore at the pieces of grass at the ground.

"Me too. Mum and dad wouldn't let me go anywhere. Not even to Diagon Alley." He laid back onto the grass, stretching his arms above his head.

I nodded, sympathizing. Severus never let me go anywhere. Ever. Fred and George said it was because I looked so much like my mother that he was afraid of losing me for even a minute. I didn't believe it on the surface, but deep down it was definitely true. Severus nearly loses it when I walk down the halls in Hogwarts by myself, I couldn't believe he was even letting me go the Quidditch World Cup.

"Are you going to be this quiet the entire trip?" Draco interrupted my thoughts. His face looked upset.

"No. I'm just thinking." I laid down beside him and hit him in the stomach.

" Ow. Thanks. What are you thinking about?" He brought his foot up and hit me in the shin with his heel."

"That wasn't nice. And nothing really."

"You can tell me Tiger. We've known each other for how long?" His gray eyes glance sideways at me.

I pondered how long Draco and I **had known each other. He'd always been around me, always there to talk to. We used to spend day and night with each other, then we entered school and we drifted, yet we still managed to spend a few hours together on the weekends. **

"**I was thinking about Severus's over protectiveness."**

"**Oh. Yea he's really protective. Aunt Bella sometimes says Severus would have you chained in his office if he could."**

"**Well besides the fact that is both freaky and slightly petifilific, its probably true. But I'm sure if mother had left me to Bellatrix, she'd lock me up too."**

"**I doubt it. And is petifilific a word?" Draco threw me a curious look.**

**I shook my head. "No, I just made it up. And I bet Bellatrix would keep me locked up. Her and mother were best friends."**

"**Yea, but she hates Severus and would hate to do anything like him."**

"**Good point."**

"**Tigerlily! Draco!" Lucius's voice called from the front doors of Hogwarts.**

"**Finally!" Draco said standing up.**

"**Can you help me up?" I asked. Draco stuck his hand out to help me up. I let out a groan as I stood up.**

"**Uhg, I'm getting old." I stretched my arms.**

"**Yea Tiger, you're getting up there."**

**I laughed and walked toward the Malfoys and Severus. Soon I would be out of here and far away from Hogwarts.**


End file.
